What Death Can Do to Ya
by ShakenThunder
Summary: Oneshot! At the end of Scream 3, things go down a bit differently, and Jennifer and Gale realize some hidden feelings for each other. A little smutty. Read and review!: I


Jennifer Jolie yanked open the door and darted down the stairs, absolutely unknowing of where the hell she was headed. She got about halfway down when the noise of a knife being raised pierced her ears, stopping her dead in her tracks. "No..." she gasped.

Footsteps could be heard running toward her, and suddenly Ghostface appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Jennifer screamed and ran back up, into the main hallway of the mansion, Ghostface in hot pursuit. "Help me!" she screamed. "Dewey!"

She always resorted to Dewey, no matter what was going on. There was no way in hell she was letting Gale do _anything _to him and/or with him. She really had no idea why she was thinking about her jealousy issues with a killer hot on her tail, but she was. That's just the Jennifer Jolie way.

Jennifer raced down the hallway and reached the end, slamming into the wall as a result of not being able to slow down in time. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her. Jennifer glanced over her shoulder in enough time to see her attacker turning the corner, then continued down the hallway. She grabbed a line of clothes and yanked on it, hoping a secret door would open. Just her luck- nothing at all happened. "SHIT!" she yelled, then continued down the hall, passing a row of one-way mirrors on the way. She caught a glimpse of Dewey digging for his gun and gasped with excitement. If she could get to the other side of this glass, she'd be free.

Jennifer continued running down the hall and turned another corner, reaching a bookshelf. Immediately she began grabbing books and throwing them into the floor. Her arms were flailing faster than they'd ever moved. She hoped like hell somehow this bookcase had a secret door behind it.

Well, surprise surprise. Jennifer grabbed a thick red book and yanked it, and it stopped halfway. A loud creaking noise could be heard, and the bookshelf budged a bit. Jennifer beamed and pulled the bookshelf out, and there was...

"ANOTHER HALLWAY? !" Jennifer yelled. She turned around, and Ghostface had his knife raised, running at her. She screamed again and decided to see where the hallway led. She kept running and turned a corner, reaching a fairly small flight of stairs. She quickly trudged up the stairs and reached the main room.

"DEWEY!" Jennifer yelled.

"Jennifer?" Gale suddenly appeared out of a side room. "Jennifer, where the hell have you been? I hoped- I mean thought you were dead!"

"I love you too, Gale," Jennifer said sarcastically. "Now let's find Dewey!" She grabbed Gale's hand, and they raced down another hallway to find Dewey being corner b y Ghostface. He kept pulling the trigger to his gun, but he must've been out of bullets.

"DEWEY!" the girls screamed at the same time.

"Jennifer?" Dewey cried, looking at them.

"Jennifer? !" Gale cried, infuriated that he noticed the girl standing next to her.

With Dewey's attention taken off of him, Ghostface swung his knife down and stabbed it into Dewey's upper chest. Dewey yelped in pain and dropped his gun. Jennifer and Gale screamed in terror. Ghostface ejected the knife and grabbed Dewey by the back of the head. He swung him forward and stabbed the knife into his back twice, then slowly, evilly slit the knife across Dewey's throat. Blood spewed out and dripped down to the carpet, quickly covering the light grey cover in dark red liquid.

Gale's face paled, and she thought she was going to faint. She grabbed onto Jennifer's shoulder for support. Ghostface let Dewey's corpse fall to the floor, then looked at the girls.

Jennifer grabbed Gale's hand, and they rushed away, down a hall. Suddenly, Jennifer tripped over a rug and let go of Gale's hand. She flew up into the air and slammed back down onto the floor. Gale spun around and yelled, "Come on!" She ran back to Jennifer just as Ghostface arrived.

Jennifer was in an absolute daze. Her skull had smacked against the hardwood floor pretty hard, and she was only stars from falling unconcious. Her eyes darted every which way as Gale helped her to stand. "Come. On!" Gale snapped.

"Where?" Jennifer mumbled, looking at Ghostface.

Gale rolled her eyes, realizing what had to be done. "I can NOT believe I'm even considering this, but here goes." And with that, she lifted Jennifer up onto her back and raced down the hallway, Ghostface swinging at Jennifer. Gale turned a corner and pulled open a door. She ran in and slammed it shut, locking it. She carefully let Jennifer down.

"You okay?" she asked.

Jennifer shook her head, then nodded at Gale. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. You?"

Gale nodded. "Ye-"

Suddenly, Jennifer smacked her lips against Gale's. Gale's eyes widened and she pushed her away. "Jennifer!" she snapped. "What in the FUCK are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jennifer asked excitedly. "I was never in love with Dewey. I was in love with _you_! I thought I was jealous of you taking Dewey when I was really jealous of Dewey taking you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gale cried, backing away, but with every step backward, Jennifer took a step forward.

"You're so _pretty_," Jennifer complimented, a seductive smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Gale demanded.

"You!" Jennifer replied. "Everything about you is wonderful. You act like you can't stand me when really you LOVE me!"

"Jennifer, has your brain been liquified?" Gale asked, backing up against the wall.

Jennifer pressed her body up against Gale's. "No, but yours is going to be after I'm done fucking it out."

Gale's eyes widened and she pushed Jennifer away. "Noooooooooo!" she yelled. "No! No! No! Jennifer, I am _not _a lesbian!"

"Oh, please, you are!" Jennifer argued. "Gale, you saved my life at least twice tonight. You're my hero!" Jennifer started to make her way back toward the other female.

"Jennifer, a killer is right outside. Dewey is dead. I'm not a lesbian, and you're thinking about screwing me?"

"Not just screwing," Jennifer corrected. "It's going to be much more wild than that!" She leaned back up against Gale. "But first you've gotta let me KISS YOUUUUUU!" She held Gale's hands against the wall and kissed her again. When she leaned away, she said seductively, "Just think, Gale. Dewey is gone. Forever. It's just you and me and Sid now, you're too old for her. Eventually you're gonna want somebody, and... I'm right here." She winked.

Gale's mouth fell open. Jennifer was turning her on! She found herself pressing her crotch against Jennifer's. It felt different without an erection sticking out. Before she could stop herself, Gale smacked her lips against Jennifer's again and fell into the kiss. She moved her hands along Jennifer's back, down to her thighs, then back up. She pushed her hands into Jennifer's jacket and helped slide it off her arms. Jennifer chuckled and did the same to Gale's black leather jacket. Gale moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through Jennifer's hair.

Suddenly, a door they hadn't noticed on the other side flew open, and Ghostface burst in. The girls screamed and ran to unlock the door. Ghostface grabbed Jennifer's hair and pulled her back, putting the knife to her throat.

"JENNIFER!" Gale yelled, running toward her.

Ghostface flicked the knife, and it twirled through the air, knocking Gale in the forehead. She fell to the floor, unconcious.

"GALE!" Jennifer cried, trying to escape the killer's grasp.

He then said devlishly without his voice changer, "I've got plans for you, Jennifer. You really were the best I've ever had. That kiss you had with Gale just then... so fucking hot."

"R-Roman? !" Jennifer cried. "It's you? !"

"You bet," Jennifer's masked ex responded. He grabbed her nose. "Now you get to enjoy the show." Using a special move, he twirled her nose a bit. She started to scream, but instead painlessly fell unconcious.

**XXXOOOXXX**

Gale jumped up, free of the ropes Roman had tied around her, and rushed over to Jennifer, who was still a bit unconcious. "Jennifer!" Gale cried. When she didn't respond, Gale said louder, "JENNIFER!" She smacked her in the face, making her come to.

"Wh-what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"We've gotta go help Sid," Gale replied. She swiftly untied the ropes around Jennifer.

"Sid?" Jennifer asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"The killer's got her!" Gale replied.

Jennifer's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened just before Roman had knocked her out. "Gale! I know who the killer is!"

Gale gasped. "You do? Who?"

"It's Roman!" Jennifer replied.

Gale started to reply, but then a voice from the side said, "Uh, a little help please?"

Remembering Kincaid, Gale sighed and finished untying Jennifer. She helped her to stand, and they ran over to the bloody police officer lying on the ground. Gale knelt down next to him and put his hand over the knife wound in his chest. "Apply pressure, and you'll be fine," she said quickly. "Come on, let's go help Sid!" Gale grabbed Jennifer's hand, and they ran down the hall.

**XXXOOOXXX**

With one final thrust, Jennifer and Gale knocked the door in. Jennifer, being weak, flew to the ground, gasping as she went down. Gale looked at Sid, who was sitting tearfully next to Roman on the ground. A large ice pick was sticking out of his chest. Sidney looked down at Roman, who grabbed her hand tightly. Sidney stared down at his face, and he stared back. With one final breath, his head tilted back. She had just killed her half-brother.

"Roman? It was Roman? !" Gale cried.

Jennifer stood up and dusted herself off. "No shit. You should listen to me more often."

Sidney stood up silently and walked over to Kincaid's unconcious body. She picked up his pistol and walked over to stand next to Gale. "What are you gonna do with that?" Jennifer asked.

Gale and Sidney looked at her, then responded, "Just wait" at the same time.

No later than a second after this was said, Roman jumped up, screaming. Sidney quickly raised the gun, aimed, and fired a shot into his head. His body flailed backward and fell to the ground. Smoke rose from the bullet hole in his forehead.

Gale patted Sid's shoulder. "Good shot."

Sidney nodded and threw the gun down. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of this fucked-up place."

"I second that," said Jennifer.

They started to leave, and then, unexpectedly, Gale tenderly grabbed Jennifer's hand and smiled at her. Jennifer smiled. They were a couple now. It was all over, and they could live happy lives forever.

Together.

**A/N: Don't even ask where the inspiration for this thing came from lol. I'm sick today, and I was just sitting at home watching TV and suddenly I was like, "WHOA! A Jennifer and Gale story?" And started working on it.:) Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
